Sunny Hill
center|683x683px Perfil *'Nombre:' 써니힐 / Sunny Hill. *'Numero de miembros: '''4 chicas **'Ex-miembros: 1 chico. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: 'Yellow Sunshine. *'Fanclub: 'H:LLER (Pronunciado HILLER). *'Debut: 19 de Septiembre de 2007. *'Agencia en Corea: 'LOEN TREE— ''(misma que IU, Ra.D, HISTORY, Yoon Hyun Sang & Shin Zisu) **'Sub Agencia: LOEN Entertainment Carrera Debut Sunny Hill debuto como un grupo mixto el 20 de septiembre de 2007 con el single "'''Love Letter", conformado por 3 miembros (Seung Ah, Joo Bi y Jang Hyun) 2007-2009 Tras el éxito de su primer single, el cual gano el premio "Excellent Newcomer Album Award", el grupo lanzo un segundo single "2008 My Summer". Pero poco después el grupo se fue a un periodo de hiatus, lanzando únicamente varios OST. 2010-2011: Cambios de Agencia, Nuevas miembros y Aumento de popularidad Pasado el periodo de hiatus, en el cual estudiaron música para perfeccionar sus capacidades de canto y composición, Sunny Hill regreso con un cambio inesperable de agencia, a Nega Network misma compañía que Brown Eyed Girls. Después del cambio de agencia, una nueva integrante fue añadida, Kota. Así prepararon su primer trabajo con Nega, en compañía de Narsha y su single "Mamma Mia", siendo así conocido como "El grupo de Narsha" por su falta de popularidad entre los fans. Una quinta miembro fue agregada, Mi Sung, para las promociones de "Pit-A-Pat". Pero después de esto el grupo cambio de agencia a LOEN Entertainment, liberando poco después "Midnight Circus", dando un giro de 180 grados a su estilo suave. 2012: The Grasshoppers, Servicio militar de Jang Hyun, Princess and Prince Charming y Antique Romance Sunny Hill regreso con su single "The Grasshoppers" en el cual Jang Hyun estaría ausente debido a su servicio militar obligatorio. El 14 de abril el grupo regreso como un grupo de 4 miembros con el single "Princess and Prince Charming" y para finales de año regresan con su mini álbum "Antique Romance" 2013: Love Actually y Young Folk En abril Sunny Hill colaboro con el grupo coreano de rock moderno "DayBreak" con el tema "Love Actually" y en junio se libero "Young Folk" con un concepto de música folk, totalmente diferente al de los álbumes pasados y poco usado en el k-pop. El 30 de octubre el líder Jang Hyun fue dado de alta de su servicio militar. 2014: Don't Say Anything, Salida de Jang Hyun y Sunny Blues LOEN revelo el regreso de Sunny Hill con "Don't Say Anything" y poco después dio la noticia de que el líder Jang Hyun abandonaría el grupo para seguir su carrera como productor, días después el MV de "Don't Say Anything" fue liberado. El grupo regreso como un grupo femenino de 4 miembros en agosto con su primer álbum de estudio "Sunny Blues". Integrantes Miembros:'''Mi Sung ,Joo Bi, Kota ,Seung Ah *Mi Sung (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Joo Bi (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Seung Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kota (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) '''Ex-Integrantes: *Jang Hyun (Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) Temas para dramas *''Say I Love You'' tema para Flower of the Queen (2015) *''Cunning Thoughts (Joo Bi, Seung Ah y Kota) '' tema para Cunning Single Lady (2014) *''Sweet Boy'' (Seung Ah) tema para Unemployed Romance (2013) *''Counting Stars At Night'' Kota y Joo Bi tema para Lee Soon Shin is the best (2013) *''Do It'' (Kota y Joo Bi) tema para I Love Lee Tae Ri (2012) *''I Love You (Mi Sung y Joo Bi) tema para Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) *''Pit-A-Pat (Joo Bi) tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Hurting'' (Jang Hyun, Seung Ah y Joo Bi) tema para Little Mom Scandal (2008) *''Jal Na Ga Dun Yuh Ya'' (Joo Bi) tema para Last Scandal (2008) *''Shim Jang'' (Joo Bi) tema para Dal Ja's Spring (2007) Discografía 'Album' 'Mini-Album' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' Colaboraciones *Narsha - Mamma Mia (2010). *Sunny Hill & Zia - Amazing Girls (2012) #3, LOEN Summer Story (2012). Premios Curiosidades *En octubre del 2007 ganaron el premio Cyworld Novato del mes. *Tras el éxito de su primer álbum solo, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum solo, 2008 My Summer. Posteriormente, el grupo se quedó en hiato musical y sólo lanzó varias pistas OST. *El 2010 hicieron una colaboracion a Narsha con la cancion "Mamma Mia". *Originalmente los fans de Sunny Hill fueron llamados Sunshines, pero en 2011 el fancafe oficial de Sunny Hill votaron para cambiar el nombre a H:ller. *Después del lanzamiento de "Pit-A-Pat", Sunny Hill hizo otro cambio en la etiqueta inesperada a LOEN Entertainment . *"Midnight Circus" atrajo mucha atención por su dramático y creativo de video musical, así por impresionantes lives. *El vídeo y la letra de "Pray" fueron elogiados por su 'belleza artística'. *"The Grasshoper Song" se convirtió en un éxito desde el momento de su lanzamiento, consiguiendo entrar en el Top3 del Gaon Chart siendo su single más exitoso hasta el momento. *Su MV "Pray" fue prohibido en las cadenas SBS, KBS y MBC debido a su "carácter abusivo". A pesar de no haber tenido promociones, logró subir hasta el Top 10 del Gaon Chart. *Ganaron el primer lugar en la categoria mejor OST 3rd Melon Music Awards 'con la cancion "'Pit-A-Pat" de The Greatest Love OST. *Jang Hyun entró al servicio militar a finales de enero del 2012. *A causa de que Jang Hyun entró al servicio, en las presentaciones en vivo de la canción "The Grasshopper Song", lo tuvieron que sustituir Niel y Chun Ji de Teen Top, IU, G.O y Thunder de MBLAQ, Han Byul de LEDApple, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls, Zico de Block B, entre otros. *Sus canciones "The Grasshopper Song" y "Princess and Prince Charming" entraron a la lista Billboard Korea. *Después de la entrada de Janghyun al servicio militar, el grupo lanzó "Goodbye to Romance", una dulce balada que consiguió ser un éxito y entrar en el Top 10 de Gaon. *El grupo consiguió 4 hits consecutivos con "Midnight Circus", "The Grasshopper Song", "Princess and Prince Charming" y "Goodbye to Romance". *Las miembros femeninas del grupo acompañaron Linzy de FIESTAR a su musical. *Ganaron el premio All The K-Pop: W.A.R.A. Awards: Transforming Group Award. *Su colaboración con el grupo de rock moderno llamado DayBreak titulado "Love Actually" se posicionó en el puesto #7. *La canción "Darling of all the Hearts" cuenta con sonidos de instrumentos raros como el bouzouki y el famoso silbato irlandés. *Jang Hyun finalizó su servicio militar a finales de septiembre de 2014 y varios meses después la agencia anunció que dejaría el grupo para centrarse en su carrera como productor, siendo "Don't Say Anything" la última canción en la que él aparecería. *Misung asumió el puesto de líder de Sunny Hill una vez que Jang Hyun (el miembro masculino) abandonara el grupo. *"Once in Summer" se posicionó en los primeros puestos en el mismo momento de su liberación. *"Child in Time" consiguió escalar puestos hasta poisicionarse en el Top 10 de Gaon. *Confesaron que tenían problemas económicos incluso después de debutar por lo cual tuvieron que hacer trabajos de medio tiempo. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional Sunny Hill Galería 11110111623_60800050.jpg 2008071014194044537_1.jpg 200807090242.jpg 2008071608235693973_1.jpg sunny-hill-1.jpg Sunny+Hill+Pray.png 20110603_sunnyhill_3.jpg Sunny+Hillgj.png Sunny+Hill+png.png 20120106_sunnyhill.jpg sunnyhill24.jpg Sunny+Hill+White+Horse+2.png Sunny Hill Is the white horse coming 2.jpg ry87NK34.jpg eg72Nu86.jpg 20121210_sunnyhill_comeback1-600x449.jpg 써니힐.jpg c69979b2eadc2efa4d050e5fb21194ba.jpg 30000292407.jpg 972aeb13e431c453261a76a04bde9a36.jpg cccaf27fccda4283583e8bbd1426d758.jpg sunny hill0141.jpg 1st Album Part.A -Sunny Blues- 6.png Videografía thumb|left|300px|Sunny Hill - Ring Back Tone thumb|right|300px|Sunny Hill - Love Is All I Know 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|295px|Sunny Hill & [[Narsha - Mamma Mia]] thumb|right|295px|Sunny Hill (Feat Yoon Hyun Sang) Cold Day Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:LOEN TREE Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups